Different Is More Likely
by LightNeverFades
Summary: QotD and VH Crossover Van Helsing and Carl land themselves in the present 2005. They than meet Jesse and Lestat, who have something planned out for the two... MOVED! Read Chap.2 to know more! DISCONTINUED
1. You Must Be Evil

**.:-†Different Is More Likely-†:.  
(QotD and VH Crossover)**

**Author's Note:**

Well this is my first movie crossover fanfic! I just love Queen of the Damned so I thought I'd write about it and stick it with another movie, since it doesn't have its own section and all. Hmm, well, I guess you better start reading now!  
_ gives you a sharp toothy grin>_  
R & R Please!

* * *

**-You must be Evil-**

In the year 2005…

Van Helsing and Carl walked through a dark alley away from the bright light that showered their backs.

Carl was grinning madly then ever. They had turned backs to a strange metallic machine where they had succeeded in traveling through time.

Van Helsing was smiling as well, eyes with shock. He had doubted Carl could do something as great as this.

"See, see! I told you we would be able to go through time! I'm a genius!" Carl shouted with pride. They had hidden away the time machine safely away from curious eyes with a black cover over it.

"Well, let's just say you were successful! Now Carl, what year are we in?" Van Helsing said with a grin. The dark alley they were walking through was lit with unknown metal lights that weren't lamps with fire in them.

"I think it was the year 2005..."

Van Helsing's face looked so shocked Carl was surprised. He had never seen Van Helsing that shocked before.

"2005? Do you think there's any creatures of the night that are destroying human's lives?" Van Helsing said as they curved through a street. Carl was looking at the ground, fascinated by what it was made out of.

"Well, I suppose there must be _some_ evil creatures still roaming about."

"Let's just find out, shall we?" Van Helsing said and looked around.

They saw a couple of people walking through the night, carrying their belongings. Some were getting into cars and electricity flared to life everywhere they walked.

"Wow…" they both spoke in wonder as they saw the bright lights dazzling their eyes. People were shouting and cars drove back and forth. The noise made both their ears sting uncomfortably, because they weren't used to them. The streets were covered with little puddles of water in the corners and buildings and all they could see was a strange world they didn't think of as the same place they came from earlier.

"Van Helsing, maybe those are the creatures we're looking for," Carl said and pointed to the zooming cars. _It does seem like it... _Van Helsing thought.

"But that doesn't make sense. These people are riding _inside_ those... beasts or whatever you call them."

Carl shrugged. "Well, at least we got to explore a little. Do you want to look more or do you want to go back to our time?"

"We should go, before anyone spots us and think we're a couple of strange visitors." Carl agreed and the two walked back towards the Time Machine and into the same dark alley.

They were about to pull the sheets off the time machine until Van Helsing sensed someone of _something_ behind him. Carl looked at Van Helsing with confusion.

"What-?" he began but Van Helsing signaled him to be quiet. Before long, there was another sound close by the two. Carl's eyes widened with fear.

"What can it be?" Carl whispered as he slowly backed away from the place where the sound came from. Van Helsing backed away as well.

"I don't know…" he spoke and slowly pulled out his gun, ready to shoot. There was a flash as something pushed Carl to a building wall. Hands as hard as iron gripped him firmly. Carl looked at the man in front of him and looked quizzically. The man was looking at him with a evil looking grin, his eyes glinting hungrily.

There was a bang and the man let go and disappeared from Carl, releasing his grip on him.

There was another flash of movement as Van Helsing's gun went sailing away from his hand, leaving him with a scratch on his flesh. Van Helsing winced as the pain took over his hand. He ignored it but his hand wouldn't obey him.

"A little dangerous to be holding guns in the middle of the night, don't you think?" a voice hissed as the same man who pushed Carl to the wall closed in.

He disappeared again with a supernatural speed.

"What do you want?" Van Helsing said as he slowly backed away towards the fallen gun. There was another swift movement from his back as a woman stood behind him. She was holding his gun in her hands, looking at it with interest.

"Hmm that's unusual; these are not the usual guns in this age..." the woman said, curiosity showing in her twinkling eyes. Carl looked at the two strangers with fear in his heart.

"We want you," the man said with amusement and Van Helsing could see his teeth were not normal. The tips were pointed. It didn't grow longer or changed shape, it just stayed them same shape.

Van Helsing moved sideways away from the two people who he guessed were vampires.

"Lestat, wait," the woman said as she looked away from the weapon in her hands. Her eyes looked unbelievingly as Carl and Van Helsing. Carl thanked God that he was spared a few minutes to live.

"What is it?" the man said, looking irritated for being interrupted to eat his dinner. Before the man could do anything, Van Helsing pushed the man away from him using all his might. The man staggered but hissed, baring his fangs angrily.

"Carl!" he shouted for him to follow. Carl was about to but the woman blocked his way. The man snarled angrily and pushed Van Helsing with the strongest iron grip he had ever felt since his last mission.

"You push me again and you die!" he hissed into Van Helsing's face. Amazingly enough, he didn't bite him and finish him off.

"Hmpf..." Van Helsing muttered.

"Lestat, these two are from the past," the woman said.

Van Helsing heard Carl mumble something under his breath. Lestat's eyes widened with shock.

"Really? Well, I suppose you're from my age, maybe a bit older from the year I was blooded," Lestat said and then let go, grinning again. His anger had soon disappeared.

"You're a vampire; you're supposed to be evil."

Lestat's looked at him in interest, as if he was toying with Van Helsing.

"Hmm... Well, I suppose you're those people who believe the bible. You shouldn't believe all that's been told to you, Mr-?" Lestat said and looked at Van Helsing. "Van Helsing."

"Yes, Mr. Van Helsing. I think I've hear of that name before, but I suppose you killed on of our kin. Was it Dracula," Lestat said and chuckled.

The woman's eyes widened even more.

"WHAT? You're Van Helsing? THE Van Helsing?" she shouted and looked at Carl, who snorted. "Yes."

Van Helsing just looked at the vampire with interest. "You knew Dracula?"

"Oh yes, he was such a nuisance. Of course, he was 'special' to the devil, I suppose. He just had to get his children to life. They were disgusting creatures. He should have gone to a therapist, after all the plotting to take over the world," the man spoke with a sly grin.

"Well, you know me. But I don't know you. Who are you?" Van Helsing said. He was reaching out for some weapon, anything before he was going to be killed.

Carl seemed to think that way as well, because he was slowly fumbling his hands inside his pockets to find anything.

"I am the Vampire Lestat. This is my love, Vampire Jesse," the man called Lestat said with a grin.

"You're supposed to be dead, Mr. Van Helsing. It said so in the secret books of the Vatican," the woman called Jesse spoke still holding Van Helsing's gun.

Van Helsing's eyes widened. Carl's eyes widened with shock as well. The woman just smiled a bit at the surprised looks on their faces.

"How did he-?" Carl started but Jesse interrupted.

"He disappeared, with you. To some last mission you went together but I always never believed that."

"So you mean we never got back?" Carl spoke.

"Yes, you never got back, I suppose. Probably eaten by us or ran away. But yet again, this is a strange fate that we met."

"Well, I have no taste for eating you, since you _helped _me kill Dracula. I didn't really like him when he insulted me for something," Lestat said. With that, Jesse gave the gun back to Van Helsing. Van Helsing grasped his weapon in his hands and wondered how strange things were going.

"Does that mean, you're letting us go now?" Carl said, a bit terrified. He had been starring at Jesse's fangs for so long he regretted in doing so.

Lestat grinned.

"Actually, no. We'll let you live. But you can't go back, _for now_."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see, ohh, you'll see," Lestat said and with that he knocked the two out before they even realized what they were in for.

* * *

2 B Continued... maniacal laughter from the author 


	2. Careful Mortal, Your Life Is At Stake

†**Different Is More Likely†  
(QotD and VH Crossover)**

**A/N: **Umm first of all, I'd like to thank ALL the reviews I got from ppl over the past few days… no months! lol. I am SO sorry I haven't written for so long now! I couldn't think of what to write. I still don't have a plot in mind but I thought it wouldn't be fair if I just left the story… I mean, I love it!

As written below as well: **I'm gonna be updating on fanfiction dot net! I will be updating the next chapter on ficwad dot com because fanfiction dot net doesn't want us to write fanfics for Anne Rice's wonderful Vampire Chronicles books/movies! My username for is blood-fangs-of-doom!** See ya'll there!

Oh and in one of my reviews, it asks if Marius will be in the story. I'm not quite sure but maybe! Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and wish me luck with the whole story-may-be-banned issue! I wouldn't want it get banned! Read and review!

_**Italics are thoughts/flashbacks**_

**-Careful Mortal, Your Life Is At Stake-**

"Lestat, what are you doing?" Jesse shouted, horrified.

Van Helsing and his companion lay unconscious on the ground. Lestat was smiling to himself. _Dracula's Slayer_, he thought, amused. He could hear the soft heartbeat of the two unconscious mortals and he longed to bite into their flesh. _Fight it, fight it for now!_ He thought rather irritably to himself and looked up at Jesse. Jesse was still looking horrified, but angrier than scared.

"Why did you do that for, Lestat? If you were going to kill them, you didn't have to knock them out!" she shouted.

"Because if they had a chance, they would have fled into that time machine. And second of all, we need them. They may know how to kill him… _it_," Lestat hissed, annoyed by Jesse's anger.

Instantly Jesse understood, and she felt guilty for being angry at Lestat.

"We can't leave them like this. Let's bring them to the mansion," Jesse replied and kneeled down to carry Van Helsing. The smell of perfume slithered towards Jesse's nose, and her eyes showed curiosity. She was about to carry the heavy man up when Lestat stopped her.

"I'll bring him up there, he's too heavy for you," Lestat said and Jesse let go of Van Helsing, who groaned softly. Jesse's throat watered as she saw the two mortals' necks but she resisted the urge to bite. She wondered if Lestat was feeling the same.

She grabbed hold of the unconscious man –who she guessed was called Carl- gently in her arms and flew up into the air and landed inside the mansion **(A/N: I wasn't quite sure if vampires could fly but in the movie they seemed that they can so I just wrote it this way! Hope I'm not wrong!)** where they had stayed. Lestat came next, actually heaving the heavy man onto the nearby sofa. Jesse laid the other man on a soft furniture, anything, and panted.

"Do you know where the time machine is?" Jesse asked Lestat, who nodded. "We'll leave them here for now. If they wake, they'll have to wait until we wake up. It's almost dawn," spoke Lestat and moved towards the coffin he slept in. Jesse felt uneasy about leaving them there. "What if they try to escape?"

"We'll be able to find them. Won't we always, love?" Lestat answered with agrin.

* * *

Van Helsing groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He could feel something warm on his face and realized that it was the sunlight. He winced at the sunlight beaming into he's eyes and closed them. He slowly got up and opened his eyes again, only to find himself lying on strange furniture, soft and bouncy. He wasn't accustomed to such thing. The room was filled with strange things Van Helsing had never seen.

His eyes widened with wonder and suddenly he felt a pain on his head where Lestat had knocked him unconscious. He queasily got up and looked behind him to find Carl still fast asleep, a slight blue bruise on his head.

_It's a miracle we're alive…_ Van Helsing thought and felt for he's weapons. It was gone along with he's hat, which sat on the side of the sofa. Snarling under he's breath, he grabbed he's wide-brimmed hat and shook Carl roughly.

The friar moaned irritably and pushed Van Helsing's hand. Van Helsing cursed angrily and pushed the Friar roughly. "**CARL!**" Van Helsing shouted and Carl opened he's eyes, fear flickering as soon as Van Helsing woke him. He shot up quickly and then realized there was no danger; he sleepily looked at Van Helsing.

"Why am I in the same room as you?" he mumbled sleepily, rubbing he's eyes and trying to straighten his hair at the same time. Van Helsing turned Carl roughly around his shoulder and Carl soon understood, he's eyes widening with surprise and interest. "OH."

"Yes that's why!" Van Helsing growled. Carl touched his own neck uncomfortably, looking around quirkily. "But where are the vampires?"

"Their gone, the sun's up. We can escape from this… place. Let's go," Van Helsing growled and started to walk but Carl seemed to hesitate, looking at he's clothes. Van Helsing turned with an annoyed look on he's face. _Now what? _Van Helsing thought.

"You _have_ noticed that we look really different"-points at the clothes-"from all the modern people's clothes today, don't you?" spoke Carl. Van Helsing looked at he's clothes and noticed it then. They _did_ look different. Van Helsing remembered the clothes the vampires were wearing. If they went out like this, they would stick out and the vampires would be able to find them pretty quickly. Sighing, Van Helsing's eyes searched for a wardrobe. He found one which was made out of shining wood. He opened one of the drawers and looked through them, eyeing them with both curiosity and suspicion. He then threw one at Carl, who was shouting, "What are you doing!"

"Wear that," Van Helsing barked and grabbed something for himself. It looked a bit small for him so he threw it back in again. He grabbed another clothing, which was a black shirt with the white words 'Punk Rock' written on them.

"This will do," he murmured and slipped out of his black trench coat and his sweater. After the two of them at last finished wearing the strange clothes, they were staring at each other, feeling like dorks.

"Come on, we have to go!" Van Helsing shouted as Carl finished wearing Van Helsing's hat, which Van Helsing let Carl borrow. Van Helsing quickly wore on his trench coat on top of the t-shirt.

"But Van Helsing-!" he started as Van Helsing dragged his hand out of the room. "What?"

"We don't have any weapons! And we need to know why the vampires didn't kill us!" Carl replied, stumbling. Van Helsing stopped. He looked around at Carl. "You're right. Carl, do you have any idea why they would want to take us alive?" Van Helsing said but Carl didn't have an answer. Van Helsing sighed.

"We'll have to find out," Van Helsing spoke and Carl nodded in agreement.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Did you like it! Hope you did! Please review! And this is the last chapter (for this story) **I'm gonna be updating on fanfiction dot net! I will be updating the next chapter on ficwad dot com because fanfiction dot net doesn't want us to write fanfics for Anne Rice's wonderful Vampire Chronicles books/movies! My username for is blood-fangs-of-doom! **See ya'll there!


End file.
